


Rame

by TeamGallifreeWill



Series: A Touch of Normal [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Apologies, Big surprise, F/M, M/M, OH! there's some fluffiness, Plotting, Tags Are Hard, Wayward Sister Girls Night Club, couples fighting, i'm making that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGallifreeWill/pseuds/TeamGallifreeWill
Summary: Mary surprises Alexa after the events of their last case get a little too much.





	1. Chapter 1

_The flames are getting bigger and the heat is getting worse. Just a few more steps. Suddenly Sam pulls her in for a deep, but rushed, kiss before pushing her, and Sarah, away, “go!” She watches as the roof cave in again. “Sam!” She starts to run but feels Sarah hold her back. That can’t be the last time she sees him. She has to get Sam. She hears Sarah yell “Dean! Help!” She barely registers his, “son of a bitch,” when her tears flow harder._

______

  
Alexa sits up panting in the dark, her tank top wet with cold sweat. _Maybe it’s only dark because my eyes are closed_ , she thinks to herself as she gradually parts her lashes. The task is a little harder with the added weight of tears. _Nope. Still dark._ When they’re finally open she feels a hand wrap around hers ever so slowly as to not scare her even more. Her gaze goes from the soft, warm, encompassing hand, _seriously, was it always that big?_ , to a pair of eyes watching her from a face etched in deep concern. They sit there a moment just silently imploring the other to speak first.   
  
Sam breaks, “Lex? What was it?”   
  
“You,” she has to stop again for a breath but Sam takes it as her full answer.   
  
“Me? Did I hurt you? Lex, I would,” he stops as her hand clasps over his mouth.   
  
“No. Thought,” her breathes are coming a little easier now, “I,” now she can’t find the words.   
  
“Lex, it was just a dream. I’m right here, we’re ok,” he pulls her to him and kisses the crown of her head, letting her broken sobs fall onto his shoulder. “It’s ok. I’m right here. I got you.” After a few minutes she feels utterly cried out. Sam runs his hand through her hair with one more press of his lips to her forehead, “what happened?”   
  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.”   
  
“Alexa, you know that doesn’t,” he stops as she abruptly gets out of bed.   
  
“I’m gonna get some water,” she mumbles as she leaves him alone in their room. With a groan Sam runs his hands over his face and through his hair before falling back onto his pillow.   
  
  
In the kitchen Alexa doesn’t even notice anyone else there until she leans against the counter, “oh, hi Cas.”   
  
“Alexa, are you alright?”   
  
“I’m fine Cas.”   
  
His lip quirks slightly at the corner, “you’ll make a fine Winchester, you’ve already got the lingo down.”   
  
She doesn’t laugh. “Really Cas, it’s nothing. Just a bad dream. Came to get water,” she finishes her glass, “and now I’m going back to bed. Speaking of which, why aren’t you in yours’?”   
  
“Dean had a nightmare as well,” he casually lets on he knows what’s wrong then continues, “about me. So I left him some space to sort out his thoughts before talking about them.”   
  
“Oh.” They both let the silence settle in the room for a beat before Alexa continues, “does it help? Talking about it I mean. Dean’s not exactly the talk it out kinda guy.”   
  
Cas smiles, “he’s not. But we sort of established long ago that I won’t leave him alone until he tells me something. I never ask for much, but just something. Usually he ends up telling me all of it though.”   
  
“Wow. Sometimes I think you two are more solid than Sam and I,” her eyes go comically wide when she realizes what she said, “please don’t tell him I said that. I didn’t mean it the way it sounded exactly.”   
  
He nods, “I won’t say a word. But we both should be getting back to our respective Winchester,” he stands and walks into the hall before turning back briefly to say, “good night Alexa,” and he leaves.   
  
She fills the glass again and takes a few sips, “fuuuuuckkk,” she says softly to the empty room. Finishing her glass again, she returns to Sam, prepaid to at least try to tell him something. Instead she finds him softly snoring with her pillow clenched to his chest. She settles in and kisses the top of his head, “night Sweetie. I’m sorry.”

______

  
The nightmares continue though. Ranging from various monsters, to freak accidents, to just hunts gone wrong like Sam getting trapped in the burning building, they all end one way; her feeling her heart being crushed as she realizes Sam was taken from her. The willingness to talk also leaves her each time she wakes up trembling. At the week mark they’re on their way home from a hunt and is able to play off the sudden jerking away as Baby hitting a bump. She thinks at least. A few more nights and Sam’s temper starts to come out.   
  
“Lex, just tell me something. Please. Cas said he talked to you about what helps Dean sometimes. Why can you talk to him but not me?”   
  
“It’s not like we sit there and share deep dark secrets, Sam. With you, I try, but then nothing happens.”   
  
“Obviously you’re not trying hard enough Alexa! Give me something so I can help you! That’s what I’m supposed to do.”   
  
“I thought what you’re supposed to do is be supportive of me and be patient with whatever I’m trying to get through,” she screams back.   
  
“Because then you end up bottling it up and never talking about it! I can’t deal with that.”   
  
Alexa’s eyes narrow, and before Sam can even realize what he said, she tells him in a dangerously low voice, “I’m sleeping in my room. Deal,” she air quotes, “with that,” and she slams the door behind her.   
  
“Lex,” he rests his head against the door before punching it, “dammit!”

_____

  
Sam makes it a whole two nights before he’s done. He corners Dean and Cas in the kitchen while Alexa is out, somewhere.   
  
“Ah, Sammy, wanna back it up a step or two? She’s not here, you don’t need to share our oxygen, man.”   
  
He obliges. “Sorry. But you know why I need to talk then?”   
  
“Well there’s only one thing that makes this,” he gestures, “happen. I mean we appreciate you two being able to pull it together for cases but, dude it’s awkward as hell otherwise.”   
  
“She won’t talk to me. Can you guys try? As much as I hate it, she’ll tell you two more easily than she will me,” he huffs against the island.   
  
“I’ve tried Sam, she doesn’t want to put the burden of whatever she’s dealing with on us.”   
  
“I, um, I can try a little harder,” Dean admits with a shrug. “We’ve kept our distance since it started.”   
  
“Why? You guys are close,” Sam asks.   
  
“Yeah, but there’s this, thing, between us,” Dean decides now is a really good time for a beer. While he reaches for one, Sam and Cas share a look. When Dean turns back to them he’s met with a stern look from Cas and he knows he has to explain. With a sigh he starts, “we both don’t like talking about things,” he knows they’re about to interject something, “that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t,” he placates, “we just don’t like it. We’ve agreed to come to each other if need be, but for us that tipping point is way the fuck up there,” he takes a long pull from the bottle.   
  
“But you tell me,” Cas says still not seeing what the difference is.   
  
“Wait, what,” Sam asks, “how do you get him to do that?”   
  
“Well, whenever,” he’s cut off by Dean.   
  
“Okay! Listen, give it a few more nights. I’ll talk to her tonight, and we’ll go from there,” he walks out of the kitchen all together.   
  
“Cas, how do you get him to talk? I can only get him to tell me when he reaches that point, and he’s right, it’s a long way there.”   
  
“He doesn’t seem pleased with me telling you.”   
  
“But why?”   
  
“I don’t think it’s the actually admittance that he talks, but more about what happens after.”   
  
“Wha-nope. Never mind. Just tell me how to get her to talk. Please.”   
  
“Be annoying.”   
  
Sam looks confused, “what?”   
  
“Be annoying. Don’t let her not tell you. If you have to use your dominate strength, do it. Obviously you know what is too much, but block the door, hold her still, things like that.”   
  
“She’ll hate me.”   
  
Cas shrugs, “perhaps for the first few minutes, but it won’t last.”   
  
“I don’t know if I can do that.”   
  
“Then let’s hope Dean is more successful.”

  
He isn’t, well, not in the way of getting her to talk, but she admits that it’s too real talking to one of them. He suspects it’s not as serious as when she needed to go to Jody’s though and makes a call.   
  
It picks up on the second ring, “Hey mom, need your help on something.” He explains what’s going on and she agrees that it sounds like she needs girl time. They hang up when she says she’ll handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

On the morning of the fifth day in her old room Alexa goes to their room for clothes. He should be on his run so the coast should be clear. When she opens the door Sam is sitting on the foot of the bed.  _ Dammit. _   
  
“Lex can we talk?”   
  
“About what?” she casually starts gathering her outfit for the day.    
  
“You know what.”   
  
“Then no,” she starts to the door again.    
  
“Lex, stop,” he reaches out to her wrist.   
  
“Let me go, Sam.”   
  
“No Lex. You need to talk to me. These nightmares haven’t stopped.”   
  
“I didn’t have one the other night.”   
  
“Not helping. Just please, let me in. It’s killing me.” She closes her eyes and shakes her head. “What?”   
  
“I can’t.”   
  
“Yes you can. You just won’t, that’s the difference, Lex. Talk to me. Or Cas. Or even Dean,” an awful thought pops into his head, “are you going to go to Jody’s again?”   
  
“What? No. I just need to let them stop.”   
  
“Maybe telling me will help with that.” She eyes the door and he moves in front of it. “No.”   
  
“Sam, move.”   
  
“No Alexa. Stay here, please,” he begs. “We talk this out now and then we could have a good day, right?” Before she can answer there’s a knock on the door. “Yeah?”   
  
Dean edges his head into the room, “um, got a case, if you guys wanna,” he nods toward the hall.   
  
“In a minute,” Sam answers tightly keeping his eyes on Alexa.   
  
Dean looks between them then thinking better of it, just nods. Alexa jumps at the chance though, “actually no, I’m good, come on Dean,” she pushes him out of the room as Sam lets out a frustrated noise.    
  
At the table Cas is scrolling through the news articles when Dean and Alexa take seats.  _ Cas, awkward warning. _ They meet eyes and a moment later Sam walks in looking, well there’s no other word to describe it but, tired. A tired that reaches beyond just lack of sleep.   
  
“So this case?” Sam asks shortly.   
  
Cas looks him up and down with a critical squint as Dean explains it’s a series of vamp attacks in Colorado. “I figure the four of us could have it done in a day. Seems pretty straight forward.”   
  
“Yeah, ok,” Sam responds unenthusiastically.   
  
“Actually, why don’t the three of you go. Good chance for you boys to be boys.”   
  
“Lex?” Dean asks surprised by her volunteering to stay back.  _ Maybe the nightmares are worse than I thought. _ His face turns worried which Cas picks up on easily.   
  
“Perhaps even better if just you and Sam go Dean. As you said it’s straightforward and should be easily taken care of.”   
  
“Um, yeah,”  _ not disagreeing but talk later? _ When Cas nods he turns to Sam, “how about it Sammy? Just you and me like old days.”   
  
He eyes Alexa and Cas, clearly Alexa isn’t happy with Cas staying back as well, but when he looks to said angel he’s met with a small sympathetic smile. “Yeah, fine, let me get my stuff,” he leaves them to go back to his room.   
  
Dean looks to Cas, “hey, where’d you put our stuff last time?”   
  
Cas sighs, “I’ll show you. I don’t see why it’s so hard to remember when I put it in the same spot each time,” he fake bickers back. Once out of earshot he turns to Dean, “I’ll watch her. Sam’s worried about her doing something and when she offered to stay back you were too.”   
  
“Yeah, I um, I called Mom in on it. But I also walked in on Sam in the middle of trying to make her talk. It uh, wasn’t going so smoothly.”   
  
“Do you think your mother will be able to help?”   
  
“Never underestimate the power of Mary Winchester,” he winks.   
  
Cas, looks at him with unrestrained love, “or her sons.”   
  
Dean ducks his head as his face heats, “dammit Cas.”   
  
“Adorable,” he teases then gets back on track, “you should get your things so the two of you can come back quickly. Did Mary say when she’d get in touch?”   
  
“No, just that she’d handle it. I should call her though, let her know we’re taking a case.”   
  
“I’ll see you off (code for a goodbye kiss) Dean,” he pats Dean’s shoulder as he turns back towards the war room.   
  
“So you stay behind to watch over me?” Alexa asks bluntly when he re-enters.   
  
“No. Sam and Dean are completely capable of handling this on their own. And there’s nothing wrong with spending a day or two away from each other.”   
  
“But a week or two is pushing it? That what you’re saying?”  
  
Cas sighs, “Alexa, I didn’t say that. I didn’t comment at all on what’s going on between you and Sam at the moment. I merely said that sometimes being around each other twenty four seven can be taxing on a relationship.”

_____

Standing in the garage they say goodbye to Sam and Dean. Sam takes Alexa to the side, “Lex, I just want to help. I love you.”

“I know Sam, I just need time right now, ok? Now head in the game and come home, got it?”

_ She didn’t say it back,  _ sounds through his head like a siren. Collecting himself for a moment he runs his hand through his hair with a deep breath and then clears his throat before looking back into her eyes, “yeah, of course,” he leans in and kisses the top of her head. With a final look back as Dean pulls away, Sam turns his attention back to reading over the case.

After about an hour Dean turns to him, “you ok?”

“Aces.”

“Um, you should work on your acting little brother. What happened? Did you two fight again?”

“Dean,” he says in warning.

“Fine, but you know what we’re about to walk into so I need to know you’re all there.”

“I can work the case. I just don’t wanna talk about Alexa right now.” With a quick obviously worried side glance, Dean turns back to the road. 

Finding their nest fairly quickly the first day, the boys devise a plan to get in, gank them, and get out. That plan unfortunately doesn’t hold out when put to the test twenty four hours later.

“Dean, we need to do something!” Sam calls to his brother a few strides in front of him still running. 

“We have five vamps literally breathing down our necks right now, what are we supposed to do?” Dean calls as he finally stops and tries to catch his breath.

“Actually, it’s more like eight,” Sam corrects him.

“Oh, sorry I wasn’t specific enough!”

“Dean hang a left,” Sam calls noticing an alley ahead of them.

He takes it and comes to a stop. “What’s the easiest way to get them all in one place?” Dean asks once again in control of his breath. 

“Bait ‘em,” Sam replies matter of factly. 

“Exactly,” Dean cocks a smile.

“Wha-no! Dean, no! You can’t!”

“Well I’m not letting you. Besides I’ve been bitten before,” he ignores the cringe his brother does at the memory. It was a low blow but its effective. “I can take it.”

“Cas is gonna kick your ass.”

“I’ll handle him,” he starts to run his hand behind his neck but slaps it to his side.  _ Damn tell. _

Sam smirks as a deep voice cause Dean to jump, “handle who, Dean?”

“Dammit Cas! I thought you stopped that!”

“Dean.”

“Sammy call you?”

“He did not. Alexa went to help Claire, and I got bored being alone in the bunker. Would you like me to go?”

“Yes.”

“Dean!” Sam admonishes.

“Relax Sam, he doesn’t mean it. He’s preparing to do something stupid and doesn’t want me to witness said stupidity. Isn’t that right, Dear?”

Dean drops his eyes and turns red, “we have to bait them somehow.”

“I can do it. I just won’t heal my vessel until we’ve got them where we want them.”

“You guys watch too many gangster movies,” Sam comments on the exchange.

“Stay out of this Sammy.”

“No Dean, you’re my brother, and Cas isn’t the only one who’s tired of watching you serve yourself up to the big bad du’ jour!”

“Well tough,” he turns and makes a gash on his arm. “Smell that baddos?! I smell good right?!”

“Dean!” Sam yells, but his brother ignores him and keeps up his determined pace. He turns to Cas, “aren’t you going to stop him?”

The angel crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a breath, “nope. I’ve given up trying.” Although his face remains unnervingly stoic, looking closely would reveal the holy fire burning behind his eyes that undoubtedly means they’re going to have a ‘talk’ about this later. He had an agreement with the stubborn man to specifically not do this.

They watch as the vamps start to follow the walking trail of blood. “Guess we should go save the idiot,” Sam mutters.

“As always.”

Once the nest is cleared, Dean further avoids conversation by immediately building a pyre. Rolling their eyes Sam and Cas grab the salt and start dragging over the bodies. As soon as Dean strikes the match Cas turns and walks out.

When the brothers walk out after cleanup they find the angel leaning against Baby on his phone. He makes eye contact and then slides in the backseat behind shotgun.  _ Oh this is gonna be fun,  _ both brothers think sarcastically, unbeknownst to each other.

The first part of the drive is filled with Cas’s phone call. “Yes I know. Thank you. That’s why you understand; they both do it.”

That catches the boys’ attention, “wait! Are you talking to Lex?” Sam turns in his seat. “Cas I’m on your side here, man!”

“Alright, goodbye Alexa.” With that he hangs up and Sam stares a moment before grappling for his own phone and quickly makes a call. The cabin falls quiet and the angel catches Dean’s eyes in the rear view, the hunter immediately drops them back to the asphalt in front of the headlights.

“Dammit, she won’t answer me. What did you talk about Cas? I didn’t do anything!”

Cas rolls his eyes, “Sam you have been known to play the martyr as often as Dean. It should come as no surprise that your future wife be privy to this.” Sam works his mouth like a fish out of water then turns forward again.

Dean huffs a laugh, “good comeback, Sammy.”

“Shuddup Dean,” he pouts.  
  
The rest of the drive passes agonizingly slowly. Because each time Sam tries to turn on the radio or put on a cassette Dean bats his hand away with a ‘you’re not drivin’ _ ,  _ the ride is awkwardly quiet. The tension between the two makes it impossible for Sam to fall asleep, and they keep playing eye tag in the mirror. Eventually Cas tires of it and just holds a steady glare, daring Dean to pick up the challenge. He doesn’t. And this makes the ride that much more agonizing for the third passenger.  _ This has to be what a kid feels like when they’re stuck in the middle of their parents’ fight.  _


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually the trio pulls in and Sam all but leaps from the car. Walking into his room to avoid whatever screaming match is about to go on, he’s met with warm arms wrapping around him.

“Lex?”

“Who else would it be?”

“I thought you went to help Claire.” 

“I did.”

“Oh.” He looks at the bed, “you’re sleeping in here tonight?”

“Go take a shower then come to bed, Sweetie.”

“Ah, yeah, about that, I’d rather not walk out there,” he pulls a face.

“Trust me, you’re safe for the time being. They’re not gonna get into it for a while.”

“How do you know? You weren’t in the car with them. It was bad, Lex.”

“Yeah, well, you’re brother is an idiot sometimes,” he starts to say something but stops when her finger raises, “but so is Cas. And so are you, mister, but this isn’t about us. They’re two stubborn mules, you know that. It’ll be awhile before that dam breaks. Especially this time.”

“Yeah, you’re right; not about us. I’ll go shower then come back.”

“There’s a good boy. I’ll be here.”

Sam walks out of the room a bit cautiously. When he doesn’t hear anything he quickly makes his way to the showers.   
  


The other two residents go about their own routines in silence, carefully avoiding each other. It would be so easy to crash into each other if one just reached out. They don’t. Cas takes care to wipe blades and place things back in their homes, while Dean grabs their things. They both walk to their room, Dean pulling out his sleepwear while Cas takes off his coat. He continues his task of steadily undressing as Dean assumedly goes to take a shower. Once the angel is in his underclothes, he pulls on his sleep pants, picks up his current book from his side of the bed, and walks to the library.

In the showers Sam walks out as Dean walks in. “Hey,” Sam greets his brother. Dean doesn’t respond so he tries again. “Dean?”

He startles, “huh?”

“You ok?”

“Fine,” he grumbles.

“Yeah,” Sam runs the towel over his head, “sure you are.”

“I’m about to get naked man so unless you want a show,” he stops the conversation.

Sam shakes his head, “whatever, just don’t be a jerk to him.” Instead of answering Dean starts unbuttoning his jeans. Sam makes a strangled disgusted sound and high tails it out of there. Waking back to his room he lets out a sigh, “how is my brother simultaneously a strategic, cunning, hunter, and then the next an immature five year old throwing a tantrum?”

Alexa laughs, “take it he’s reached the acting out stage?”

“He practically dropped his pants in front of me instead of talking.”

“So that’s a yes. Come ‘ere, let them sort out their issues on their own. I missed you, you know.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Just because we’re having a disagreement doesn’t mean I stop worrying about you.”

“Missed you too. Why didn’t you come with us?”

“I told you. I don’t need to tag along all the time.”

“That the only reason?”

“Sam, let’s not yeah? We can start our fight again once Dean and Cas are done with theirs.”

“I don’t want to fight at all Lex. It’s just, it feels like it’s been so long. You didn’t even answer when I tried calling.”

“Sam,” she says in warning but when he doesn’t push she gives a little and softens, “I know, now come on. It’s late and you just killed the big bad monsters. You should get some sleep.”

Sam nods at the change of subject, “at least we drove through, no matter how awkward that drive was.” Alexa smiles and pulls him in for a kiss letting him know that yes, they may be arguing, but she does still love him.   
  


After his shower Dean walks back to their room and instantly feels the absence of his angel. He notices his book and pillow, two signs of their recently changed sleeping arrangement, are gone. “Son of a bitch. Fine, we’ll play it that way,” he says to the empty room before turning out the light and falling into bed alone. 

_____

Alexa’s phone pulls her from an oddly fine dream involving her boys and a day at the beach. She feels Sam tighten his hold on her middle, but continues to sleep as she reaches to answer. “Hello,” she says without looking.

“Oh sorry dear. Didn’t mean to wake you. Usually you guys are awake by now,” the much-too-bubbly-voice-for-this-hour greets.

“Mary, is everything ok?” She still hasn’t opened her eyes.

“Oh yes. But can you come meet me? I’m in Lincoln, but we could meet at the cabin?”

“Nebraska? Right now? Is something wrong?” This time she feels Sam stir and prop his chin on her shoulder, awake now.

“No. Whenever you get up for the day we’ll meet at the cabin. No rush.”

“Who is that and what time is it?” Sam whispers to her. She shrugs and mouths ‘Mary.”

That gets his attention and he doesn’t bother to keep his voice down, “is she ok? Does she need help?”

Hearing him on the other end Mary answers, “oh Sam. Tell him everything is fine and to not worry. No need to jump in the car. You think you’ll be able to come up?”

“Sure, but didn’t you just say no need to?”

“Let me talk to Sam. Go back to sleep, sweetie. I’m sorry to wake you.”

Alexa doesn’t fight. Handing her phone over she snuggles back in to Sam as much as possible, but can’t get it just right since he’s rigid while talking to his mom.

“Hey mom.”

“Hi sweetie. You guys ok?”

“Yeah, just got home after the vamp nest. You’re the one that called, remember?”

“Oh I forgot you boys took that.  _ Unlikely. _ Hey, just tell Alexa to head up once you guys are awake and all. Don’t wanna keep you up.”

“Just her?”

“Yeah, I was, well, I was kinda hoping to have a little one on one time with her. You know, shopping, lunch, gossiping about you boys,” she drops the line of thought.

“Yeah ok, I’ll let her know when we’re actually awake. You, uh, may wanna text that to one of us too though. Just in case we think this is some weird dream,” he can’t help but press his lips to Alexa’s shoulder.

“Right dear, talk soon. Love you.”  
  
“Okay, love you too. Bye, Mom.” Sam hangs up and wraps himself around Alexa again. He’s almost asleep when it hits him,  _ one on one time? Isn’t that what mother in laws do when they have a problem with their daughter in laws? But Mom loves Lex, right? She’s said so. She could’ve been lying. No. Maybe Dean will know.  _ He starts to text his brother when Alexa’s hand snakes around his waist and up his back.  _ I’ll ask later. _


	4. Chapter 4

A few more hours later, Sam does remember the conversation with his mom and tells Alexa over their coffee, “oh that did happen, good,” she laughs.

“Yeah, so, you wanna go?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Did she say something I should be concerned about?”

“Um, no, she seemed genuinely interested in seeing and spending some time with you,” he says a little uncomfortably.

“Who’s interested in seeing who,” Dean walks in.

“Mom wants to see Alexa.”

“Oh,” he shrugs.

“Well, I’m gonna go pack a bag, you boys behave.” She leans in and places a kiss to Sam’s cheek and whispers, “good luck.”

Dean slumps down across from Sam, “so Mom wants to see Lex?”

“Apparently. You know anything about it?”

“No, in case you forgot I have my own issues.”

“Yeah, how is that going anyway?”

“Mr. Millenia year old baby slept in the library,” he rolls his eyes.

“Ahh. Want some coffee?” Dean shrugs. “Muffins? Lex made them last night.”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

Sam feels his own eyes roll. “Dean?”

“He’s the one that didn’t sleep in our room last night, Sam. That sent a pretty clear message that he didn’t wanna talk.”

“I’m just saying,” he starts but Dean cuts him off.

“Oh yeah, you said it last night. You’re on his side.”

“On this issue, yes.”

“Screw you both. I’m going for a drive.”

Sam shakes his head and drinks the coffee meant for his brother. Soon Alexa walks back in. “Well I’m off. Sure Mary didn’t say anything I should know?”

“No babe, she just wants to have girl time with you. You two play nice, yeah?” He gives her a teasing smile. “Love ya,”

“Yeah, ok, you have fun being referee. Call if you need me. Love ya too.” With a kiss to his forehead she’s on her way.

After she leaves Cas walks in with a stormy look. _Oh_ _what the hell now?_

“Hello Sam, have you seen your brother?”

“Ah, yeah, he went for a drive a bit ago.”

Cas narrows his eyes and clenches his fists, “of course he did. He knows he’s wrong, you know that, right? That’s why he ran away.”

Sam watches the angel open up with wide eyes, “uh, Cas?”

“I’m sorry Sam, I know he’s your brother and you hold him on somewhat of a pedestal, but sometimes he is an emotionally stunted ass of a human.”

“No, that, well, yes, he can be, but my shock was more towards you opening up to me like that. I’m not really your go-to, man.”

“I’m aware Sam, I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable. Perhaps I should talk with Alexa instead. Is she in your room?”

“Uh, no. She actually left to meet Mom.”

“Oh. I see.”

“Hey, Cas, I’m here for you, but if you’d rather, I’m sure Lex will pick up if you called.”

“Thank you Sam, I find that I’d prefer to not take you away from being Dean’s confidant.”

“Yeah, sure, but I’m not sure how willing Dean will be to talk to me.”

_____

Dean drives. He has no idea where but he’s going. He drives and thinks. He thinks how he can convince himself this isn’t running. He thinks about how if it were Sam and Lex he’d tell his brother he’s being an idiot and apologize. He thinks about Cas. Of course he thinks about Cas. He sees an abandoned gas station and pulls over. 

______

Back at the bunker Cas decides to take Sam’s advice and call Alexa. She answers easily, “hey Cas, what’s up?”

“I seem to require your advice about how to make a Winchester see he’s wrong.”

Alexa laughs, “well when I know I’ll pass it on, but so far I’m still just as lost as you. I just left though.”

“Sam told me you’re meeting with Mary.”

“Yeah, but hey, I might be able to help you with getting him to apologize.”

“I suppose that will suffice for now.”

“Ok, so tell me how it’s gone since we talked after the hunt?”

Cas recounts to her the silent treatment in the car, and then the night spent in the library. “Then Sam said he would be willing to talk, but I felt that he should be there more for Dean.”

“Ok, I get that, but Sam is still your friend too. Don’t shut him out; I still go to Dean sometimes.”

“Except recently.”

“Helping you out here Cas, don’t make me hang up.”

“Apologies.”

“Thank you. And ok, so the stubborn silent treatment has got you nowhere. Try being nice.”

“What? Why would I do that?”

“Cas, if you act like you’re not still hung up on the fight he’ll feel all the warm fuzzies for you and doubly guilty for still treating you poorly. I don’t suppose he’ll stop the silent treatment right away, so you won’t have to either. Instead, do a sweet smile, or the little day to day things you two do.”

“And this will work?”

“Maybe. It worked with Sam. One time he lasted a whole ten minutes after seeing me do yoga in my underwear.”

“I don’t believe that would work.”

“Maybe save it for a time when Sam isn’t in attendance. He won’t enjoy it as much.”

Cas scrunches his brow in confusion but agrees, “right. Thank you, Alexa.”

“Sure thing, Sweetie.”

_____

Dean sits in front of the gas station.  _ You’re an idiot. Just apologize. It’s one word. Cas I’m sorry. Ok three. Man up Winchester, do this! You can’t mess this up.  _ He turns the key and heads back to the bunker.

Cas on the other hand is waiting for the timer on his apology when he hears Dean’s voice;  _ Cas I’m sorry. Ok three.  _ He tilts his head in confusion.  _ Man up Winchester, do this!  _ He realizes this is just Dean thinking and stops listening.  _ Hmm maybe Alexa’s advice will work after all. _

_ _____ _

Dean comes back with a plan to get Cas to agree to a drive, take him to a movie and dinner, then their parking spot.  _ I’m gonna romance the shit out of him. He’ll forget the fight ever happened. _ That’s the plan at least, until he walks in and smells pie. Making his way to the kitchen he passes the angel in the library. Bracing for the confrontation, he’s shocked when Cas just smiles and goes back to reading.  _ What the hell? _ He finds Sammy in the kitchen and his determination is momentarily distracted by the perfectly browned pie on the counter _ , oh that is a thing of beauty.  _ A throat clearing gains his attention.

“You may wanna wipe the drool.”

“Wha-I’m not,” he subtly wipes his hand over his mouth.

“Did you come back to apologize? Pretty sure that’s Cas’s on the counter.”

“Cas made that? Did he mojo it?”

“Nope. It’s a completely grace-free pie.”

“Sam, what the hell’s going on?”

“What?”

“This morning he’s not talking to me and now, now he’s making me pies? Somethings up.”

Sam can’t help the laugh that escapes, “Dean, you realize how ridiculous you sound right?”

“Everything alright, Sam? Hello Dean. I hope you had a nice drive,” he says with his eyes all soft and bright blue.  _ Damn him. _

“We’re good,” Dean snaps.

Cas drops his eyes then looks back up before settling on Sam, “very well then.”

They watch as the angel leaves then Dean turns back to his brother, “that wasn’t weird to you?”

“Dean, you’re being overly dramatic. Just say your sorry. Cas has clearly gotten over it.”

“Gotten over it?” Sam shrugs not sure what’s confusing his brother.  _ He’s not still mad at me being a dumbass? What does that mean? He’s ok with me running to my death? What tactic are you pulling here Angel?!  _ He realizes he’s still just standing in the kitchen when he sees Sam watching him with questioning eyes. “I’m, uh, going to my room.”

_____   


A few hours later Dean and Sam are in the library, and Alexa calls Cas to see how things are going when she stops for gas. “I’m doing what you said but he seems to have grown more agitated. I don’t believe this is working.”

“There’s always yoga.”

Cas catches Dean’s eyes on him and gives a flirtatious smile at the thought, before returning to his conversation with Alexa and continuing to walk down the hall.

Despite the fight they’re ‘not’ having, Dean still blushes at the angel’s upturned lips. He gets up slamming his fist on the table causing Sam to jump, “that’s fucking it. I’m killing him.”

Sam smirks, “or you can man up and talk to him.”

“Hell no! Besides, killing is easier.”

“Dean, you’re not killing Cas. Just apologize.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong, Sam!”

Sam sets his book down and looks at his brother with a sigh, “Dean, first off, I’m guessing you came back after your drive to apologize, right?” When he doesn’t answer but looks him in the eyes, he continues. “And second, you volunteered to be bait after we specifically asked you not to.” 

“If I didn’t he was going to,” he tries to protest weakly.

“Yes, but he’s an angel. It takes a lot more to take him down than us humans.”

“I know that,” he snaps.

“Yes, and I know that the reason you have an issue with him getting hurt is because you love him. You’ve always had an issue with letting him be the martyr, even before you realized why yourself.”

“I knew,” he mumbles to himself. To his brother he asks, “what’s he playing at Sam? This isn’t what we do. We avoid, and cold shoulder, and then crash into each other. This,” he waves his hand in the general direction of the hall, “this  _ nice _ thing is not what we do.” Sam smirks. “What? Is this your idea?”

“No, but I may know who’s it is. This one time Lex and I fought, really early in our relationship, and I was doing the same thing you are, thinking I’m right, she’s overreacting, all of that, but when I walked into her apartment ready for a fight,” he stops and licks his lips through his smile.

“What? She clock you one?” Dean asks impatient.

“In a sense. I opened the door to her doing yoga in just her underwear. All the fight I had? Right out the window.”

“So what, pie is my yoga? Well sorry, not the same effect.”

“Dean, her little sister also wasn’t living with us. I can make myself scarce if you wanna,” he snickers, “get your downward dog on.”

Dean glares then raises a finger at him, “how’d you like to try corpse pose Sammy?” And storms off. Sam’s torn between being impressed his brother knows an actual yoga pose, and replying with a snarky comment. He opts for neither and looks at the time. He has a few hours until the bookstore closes, maybe he can be there instead of seeing whatever outcome happens between his brother and friend. Sending a quick text to them both, he stands and grabs his wallet and keys.

Dean walks to their door and finds it closed. He starts to knock but then remembers it’s his room too, and opens the door to find Cas laying on his side of the bed. His legs crossed at the ankles, and his arms are folded over his abdomen. 

“Dean we should talk,” Cas says evenly. They ignore the alert both their phones just recieved.

“So we only do that when you’re ready?” Dean uses the closed door behind him to support his words.

“Wha-I didn’t sleep here last night because I wanted you to know how serious I am about this issue.”

“This issue? It’s just part of the job, Cas.”

“No Dean it’s not. It’s you trying to protect everyone else by putting yourself on the line.”

“We’ve had this talk already,” he sounds tired.

“Yes, we have. But apparently we need to have it again. I am NOT going to lose you again Dean. If I do it will be the end of me as well.”

“Cas that’s,” he’s cut off by the stern look he gets. He doesn’t want to give in, but damn. “Fine, yeah, I get it, I’m done if something happened to you again too. But that’s why I do the stupid shit, man. You and Sam, you guys can do more than I can.” Cas humorlessly laughs. “What the hell?” his anger flares.

“Do you have any idea how preposterous that is Dean? Who do you think taught Sam to be the man he is? Who taught me to finally live a life? Who do you think is the reason we continue to do what we do? To keep fighting?” Dean is silent as Cas gets up and moves closer with each question until he’s chest to chest with the hunter. Dean’s eyes are wide as he looks up at the swirling blue ones unwavering from his. Cas cups his jaw, “you, Dean Winchester. You are the answer to all of those questions. So if we have to continue to have this fight, we will. Until you see that you are just as important as you think we are, and shouldn’t be sacrificing yourself either.”

A choppy “Cas,” is all he manages before he’s pulling the angel completely flush, lips on lips. Finally pulling back he adds, “I’m sorry. You were right, I just, I was mad you caught me.”

“Dean I have a confession to make too. I heard your apology pep talk to yourself. I tuned in as soon as you said my name, but stopped when I realized you were not in danger. It’s why I went along with Alexa’s plan.”

“You mean you? Wait Alexa’s plan?”

“Yes. She told me to be nice to you and that your sentiments would make you apologize. She suggested yoga as well but,” he stops as Dean starts laughing.

“Son of a bitch. Sam gave me the yoga advice too. I was so confused why you were being nice though, because that’s not what we do. I thought you were okay with me doing stupid shit. Which made me even angrier because what does that mean?”

“Dean,” Cas rolls his eyes, “I believe now is the correct time to say you’re an idjit.”

“You’re too nice when you say that, Babe. But, uh, yeah, definitely counts as one of those times. You forgive me?”

“Of course.”

“Good,” he leans back in for another kiss. This one soft and lingering. “You, uh, wanna try that yoga idea still?”

“I believe we’ve made up and no longer require it.”

“You saying you don’t want to strip down to our skivvies and stretch each other out?”

“Are you really propositioning me for sex after we just had a fight?”

“Make up sex, Angel, it’s a very important part of a relationship,” he says as seriously as he can with lust blown eyes.

Cas rolls his eyes but pins Dean against the door, “insufferable.”

“You love me,” he nudges the angel’s chin with his nose.

“I do,” he says softly as he cards a finger through the hair behind Dean’s ear. He then drops his voice to a private sultry tone and leans in and nuzzles against the side of his mate’s face, “very much.” They both promptly forget there may be someone else in the world let alone their home. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alexa pulls up to the cabin and isn’t surprised to see Mary’s car already there. She is surprised however to find the sioux falls Sheriff’s truck as well as a massive truck with Minnesota plates. She slowly walks in, duffel bag over her shoulder. When she opens the door she’s met with a shout and is instantly wrapped in four sets of arms.  _ Wait, four?  _ Stepping back she sees Claire who must’ve stowed away in Jody’s truck. “Wha-what is all this?”

She’s handed a glass of wine,  _ it’s only noon isn’t it?  _ “This my love, is your much needed girls night that YOU have been avoiding lately,” Mary explains.

“And tomorrow we steal you away for important activities,” Donna adds.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yep. So drink up, we have much to get through.” And that they do. It’s well into the night and Alexa feels guilty when she hasn’t even thought once to call Sam or check in on Cas and Dean. Mary quickly squashes that feeling though when she runs her finger through Alexa’s hair, “relax. The boys are fine. Dean and Cas made up and Sam tried to convince us to let him stay here.” She returns Alexa’s smile, “wanna tell me what’s going on in the bunker?”

“Dean was a dumbass and made Cas mad.”

“And you and Sam?”

“What?”

“I’m not stupid honey, I may not have had a daughter, and missed my sons growing up, but I can still tell. He’s worried sick and gave me strict orders to not let you stay with Jody. I don’t think this expressly breaks that, does it?”

“No. No, you’re good. I’ve just, I've been having nightmares and he’s worried I’m going to need to leave again.”

“What are they about?”

“Mary, please,” she begs.

“Sweetheart, I promise you can tell me. And it’ll probably make tomorrow more fun if you stop focusing on keeping it locked away up here,” she says with a soft pat to Alexa’s head.

“I just, they’re so real.”

“What is?” Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the fact that she’s tired of fighting it, or maybe it’s just Mary’s ‘mom’ voice that gets her but she cracks. She’s instantly in tears as Mary pulls her in for a strong hug, “it’s ok sweetie.”

“It’s not. Any one of them could actually happen. I could lose him so easily. Just gone and I’m left with this hole,” she says between tears.

“Oh Alexa, you’ve been dreaming of Sam?” Alexa nods against her chest. “Just him?” A shrug. “Sweetheart those three have lost each other more than anyone, meaning they’d know more than anyone how to help you.”

Alexa pulls back with a sniffle, “that’s why I couldn’t tell them,” she wipes an eye, “it’s like it happens every year. I, how do we start a life with that?”

“Honey, it’s already far too late for that. You’ve already got a life. And that possibility is part of it, but they’ve beaten it so far. Sweetheart, YOU’VE beaten it. It’s hard, and I can’t say that day won’t come, but don’t waste what you have now on the future. A future that you can change with each decision you make.”

Jody walks in with a knowing expression, “all good in here ladies?”

Alexa speaks first, albeit a little shakily, “yeah, just getting some mom advice.” Mary looks like she’s about to cry as hard as Alexa.

“Well, we took a vote and said it’s bedtime considering what time we need to get up tomorrow.” She walks over to Alexa, “night Sweetheart. Get some sleep, you’re in good hands.”

“Night Jodes.”

“We should go say goodnight to everyone else,” Mary stands and Alexa follows. Going back into the living room they say their good nights and soon the cabin falls quiet. Laying in the bed everyone insisted she take, Alexa pulls out her phone and sends a few texts. 

 

Alexa: your mom is kinda good at being a mom.

Dean: you’re welcome. You doing better now?

Alexa: I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It was just, I didn’t even wanna say it and put the thought out there.

Dean: dreaming about Sammy dying?

  
When the message is left on ‘read’ for a few minutes he texts again.

  
Dean: have them too. After you’ve seen the ones you love die, your brain doesn’t have to make up scenarios. Having them come back doesn’t make it any less scary that one time they may not. But get some sleep and we’ll handle our side when you get back.

Alexa: I love you Dean. You and Cas ok?

Cas: we’re fine Alexa. Your advice worked as well. Thank you. You should get some sleep and as Dean said we’ll talk when you get home.

Alexa: Night boys. Love you so much. Thank you.

 

She smiles imaging Dean and Cas reading her texts together. Laying on Dean’s bed, Cas’s head resting on his shoulder. Yeah, she may sort of kind of really love her brother-in-laws’ relationship. She switches conversations.

 

Alexa: I’m so sorry Sweetie. I love you so much and that makes certain things worse. Without you I’m not sure who I am and I don’t ever want to find out. This may be confusing, and again I’m sorry. I love you, always. We’ll talk when I get home.

Sam: I love you with everything I have Baby. Have fun and yeah, we’ll talk when you get home. I miss you.

Alexa: I miss you too. I’m sorry I was being so stupid.

Sam: it’s ok, baby, don’t worry about it until you come home. I’ll keep your side of the bed nice and warm for ya. ;)

Alexa: if I find my pillow all slobbery Sam Winchester… :)

 

Alexa lays there a second feeling the weight of everything pulling her towards sleep. When her phone rings she doesn’t think of any of that and answers. It doesn’t take long until she’s falling asleep to the sound of Sam’s voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up she sees that the call lasted all night til Sam woke up and ended it sending a text of ‘oops. Lol. Love you. Have a good day and don’t worry about staying in touch unless you want to.” She can’t stop smiling and then remembers there’s a plan for today. She gets up and starts towards the kitchen. 

Apparently she’s the last one up because the others are flitting around the kitchen and dining room. Donna is the first to see her and lets out a, “there she is!” and wraps her in a one armed hug as she goes back to what she was doing.

“Take a seat sweetie,” Mary tells her. “We’ll have breakfast then head out.”

Alexa stares in shock and awe,  _ these women,  _ “how did you guys plan all this? When?”

“It was important,” is her only explanation with a shrug.

“And I love ya, but at my age I don’t need a roommate again,” Jody calls.

Alexa smiles, “the boys,” she looks to Mary. 

She hides a smile behind her coffee cup, “they were worried about you.”

All she can do is shake her head slightly then her own hot coffee is placed in front of her. “I’m gonna be even more impressed if you were in on it when you called,” she asks a retreating Claire.

She stops and shifts to one hip, “no. Didn’t find out til right after you left actually.”

“How do I feel so betrayed and loved at the same time,” she asks with a laugh. Just then there’s a soft knock.

“Oh good! Hold that thought my dear,” Mary winks as she goes to answer it. When she does she’s wrapped in a tight hug. “Glad you could make it. She has no idea.”

“What? My badass sister has no idea what’s going on?” Sarah says loudly as she makes her way over to Alexa who is sufficiently stunned silent. “Hi Lexi!” In an instant there’s a squeal as Alexa jumps up and tackles Sarah in a fierce hug. “Easy there, need to breathe.”

“How-What-What are you doing here?”

“Mary called and told me the plan. I had to join. Mom wishes she could’ve made it too, but would honestly rather be surprised.”

“Surprised by what?”

Sarah and Mary share a glance, “oh this’ll be good. I got a van by the way so plenty of room for all of us.”

“Oh good! Would you like some breakfast?” Mary offers.

“Love some thanks.”

While Mary makes her a plate Jody walks over, “Does she know?”

Mary nods, “rakshasa case,” she doesn’t need to elaborate. The whole family knows which one she means. Jody just nods in response.

“I can’t believe you came out here,” Alexa turns to Sarah as Mary and Jody return to their seats. 

“Of course I would. These women love you, and I’d love to meet them.”

“Oh right! Ok, so this is Jody,” she starts walking around the table, “she was basically like the mom of the group before Mary came back. Now they kind of coparent us,” she laughs. “This is Donna, best thing to come outta Minnesota.”

“Aww shucks Lex.”

“This here is Claire. She’s kinda complicated. She’s the daughter of Cas’s vessel, went to live with Jody, and is basically Dean and Cas’s daughter.” Sarah just kinda freezes. “Too much at once?”

“So, so Cas is wearing your dad’s face, isn’t that weird for you?”

Claire shrugs, “at first. But I was really young and now it’s just Cas. He’s not so bad now.”

“Wow.”

“And of course you know Mary,” she gives her future mother-in-law a quick squeeze to the shoulders. 

After breakfast the group gets dressed and pile into the van, “alright ladies first order of business; shopping,” she explains to a chorus of ‘here heres’. “Most important stop first, then we’ll see what we want to do.”

“So we’re going to a mall,” Alexa asks from between Claire and Sarah in the second row.

“Oh no sweetheart, you’ll see. This is for you. I just hope, I hope I’m not overstepping. I don’t want to upset you or Sam.”

“Sam? What would make us upset?”

“You’ll see, it’s not too much further.”

As they pull into a shopping center Mary looks in the rearview and nods. Next thing Alexa knows is Claire is tying a blindfold over her eyes, “What the hell guys?”

“It’s a surprise. Relax, we won’t let anything happen to you.” She leans in under the guise of helping Alexa exit the backseat and whispers, “seriously I think you’ll enjoy this.”  _ Well if Sarah is agreeing to this...  _ She lets herself be guided away from the car and not long later she’s being stopped.

“Ok, so I know you and Sam haven’t made many plans and this one is rather special, so I wanted to give it to you, I just hope you’ll accept,” Mary rambles a bit letting on to how unsure she is.

“Can I,” Alexa lifts her hands to the blindfold in question. 

“Oh, yeah!”

The fabric is removed and Alexa looks at where they are. Mary is at the shop entrance and opening the door while Claire and Sarah nudge her forward. Her hand covers her mouth despite the lack of words. “Wha- you, seriously?” She feels the tears sting her eyes as she looks around at the racks of white lace and chiffon dresses.

“Hi! How can I help you ladies?” a salesperson walks up.

Jody takes the lead while Alexa hugs Mary, “this one,” she assumedly gestures to Alexa, “needs a dress.”

Alexa looks up and wipes her eyes, “sorry, I didn’t know they were bringing me here, but yes,” she answers.

“Of course!” He turns to Mary, “mother of the bride?”

“Mother in law to be actually,” Alexa answers while Mary wipes her own tears.

Alright ladies, have a seat, get situated, and I’ll be out to start in a minute. Relax and have fun,” he takes Alexa by the shoulders, “this is about what you want, don’t hold back, ok?” he turns away after she nods.

They lay their things on the seats and start browsing when the salesman, William, comes back with a tray of champagne flutes. “Alright everyone sit so we can get to know each other,” he passes around the tray and stops in front of Claire, “ID?” She rolls her eyes but shows him and swipes her glass. “So, few questions so I can help, what’s his name, how long have you known him, when’s the date, do you have a favorite style, and what’s your favorite fictional romance?” at the last one Alexa gives him a quizzical look, “you’d be surprised how revealing that one is.”

“Ok then, in order, Sam, this’ll be 16 years, don’t have one, I don’t think so, and possibly Mr. Darcy and Ms. Bennet.”

William gets a large smile, “oh this is going to be fun, honey!” He stands with a clap of his hands, “would you like to follow me and start looking?”

“Um, actually,” she turns to her friends, “I’d like for each of us to pick one and then go from there.”

“Are you sure sweetie? Picking a dress, I remember when I did it,” Mary starts but Alexa stops her.

“I mean it. I don’t know what style I’m looking for, or will like, and I trust each of you, you also know my fiance pretty well… I almost wish Dean and Cas were here too,” she smiles.

Claire speaks up, “no, they may be members of our little club, but no old guys on this one.”

Alexa tilts her head, “‘our club’? Since when are you a member? You just don’t want your dads here,” she winks as the other women laugh.

“You caught me, now let’s get our girly on,” she downs the rest of her glass and stands.

“You heard her ladies,” Alexa shrugs.

Before she gets too far William wraps an arm around her, “hey honey, one last question before I go looking, any features you want to show-off or hide?”

“I don’t think so, I’m not really a show-off type though.”

He takes a second to look her up and down before he nods, “I think I have something in mind. Austen right?” She nods in reply and he winks.

It’s surprisingly not long before they each have an option. Alexa actually being the last to come back to the seating area, “should I be nervous that you all made your choices so fast?”

Before they can answer, William takes the lead, “is there an order of who’s dress is tried on first?”

“Nope, just bring ‘em on,” Alexa makes grabby hands as they drape the dresses over her arms. She takes a deep breath then follows William into the fitting room. She picks a dress at random and looks it over for a moment.

“I’ll be right outside if you need anything love,” he offers as he shuts the door. She nods and steps toward the dress.

Trying it on she’s surprised when there’s tears in her eyes,  _ I’m actually getting married. I’m trying on wedding dresses.  _ She digs out her phone from her jeans.   
  


Alexa: what are you guys doing today?

Dean: I don’t think anything, why?

Alexa: i’m gonna need your opinion on some things.

Dean: um. Ok?

Alexa: you’ll see. :)   
  


She steps out and William clutches his nonexistent pearls, “honey.” She smiles and turns so he can button up the back. Once finished he walks her back to the waiting party. “Alright, ladies, get ready,” he steps aside and Alexa walks out to a unanimous gasp. “Who picked this one?” Jody raises her hand and gets a proud nod.

“Sweetheart,” is all Mary can say.

“Right?” Alexa laughs. “Also, can you do me a favor? Send a picture to Dean but tell him to step away from any prying eyes first?”

“Of course,” Mary reaches for her own phone.

“Jodes that’s gorgeous,” Donna gushes. The slim fit dress has a lace cap sleeved bodice that hugs her modest figure. The lacework trails down onto the skirt that falls to the floor and trails about three feet behind her. It’s subtle, but stunning.

“What do we think?”

“I love it. It’s very me and makes me feel special. I think it’s gorgeous, but I still wanna try the others.”

“Dean’s only reaction is a wide eye emoji face. Not sure what that means,” Mary laughs as she types a reply.

“Ok, well this is definitely a possibility. Thank you Jody,” she turns to try on the next one. Back in the fitting room she picks another dress at random. On the hanger it looks to be another slim fit dress but with a higher waistline.

“That one’s mine. I may have went with the regency aspect a little,” William offers.

Alexa smiles as she feels the excitement build at getting to try it on. “Can’t wait,” she unzips the garment bag. William wasn’t wrong. The high waistline starts just under her breasts and gently flows to the floor. The gown is very plain except for the crocheted lacework that fits almost like a vest over her bust and shoulders. There is about a six inch section of lacing on her back, and three buttons clasp behind her shoulders. She can already imagine her hair pulled back in a purposely messy bun. Walking out she gets a similar reaction. She instantly notices Sarah’s tight smile, “what?”

“Nothing,” she tries but Alexa doesn’t give. “It’s not it. You look amazing, but, it’s not everything.” 

Mary’s phone pings. “Dean agrees,” she adds looking at the text.

“Ok, I guess that’s it. You guys agree too?”

“Yeah, you’re pretty, but, I can’t see it,” Claire answers.

“Alright, dress number three then.” 

When she leaves Sarah asks what’s she’s been wanting to, “so I have to ask, what club are you guys in?”

Jody and Donna laugh before Jody fills her in, “well, when Alexa first came back into Sam’s life it was a bit much for her. So Dean sent her my way as their usual MO of sending a girl in need to me, thus how I got that one,” she points to Claire who sticks out her tongue. Jody just smiles and continues, “well while she was there we kinda started a routine of drinking and talking each night. That kinda evolved into having Donna join, then Dean, then Cas and Mary. Claire is kind of on probation membership.”

“Do you, do you have to, you know, do what you do, to be in it?” she asks in a whisper.

Mary laughs, “oh no honey. But that’s just what our little family is. It’s held in our homes so we don’t have to watch what we say, but that’s it. I bet you’d fit right in.”

“That thing, I just remember going from shock and fear, to being in pure awe of Lexi and her boys, to trying to make everything better after we thought,” she can’t finish.

Mary pats her knee, “you did good sweetie. A lot of people can’t take it in such stride.”

“We’ve all been there, had to give the talk, gotten the talk,” Jody supplies. “The tough ones make the family.”

The group is quiet after that until Alexa walks back out. Next she finds herself in a satin gown that flares out into a larger train from the lace bodice. The scoop neckline is comfortable and the bodice and skirt is separated by an antique silver belt that makes it classy and regal instantly. Walking out she hears a squeal and knows who picked this one. Donna looks incredibly proud. And she has the right, Alexa feels amazing in it.

“Oh I like that one,” Mary says taking a picture.

“I do too. I feel so pretty in it. I love this belt and actually really like the fuller skirt. It feels more like a wedding dress to me,” she laughs, “I can’t believe I’m trying on wedding dresses,” she shakes her head.

“I like it more than mine, way to show me up Hanscum,” Jody teases.

“Yeah, I still like mine, but you looks awesome Lex,” Claire offers drinking from a refilled flute.

There’s a phone ping and all heads turn to Mary, “it’s a good one. Three thumbs up. I’m starting to think Cas is weighing in as well,” she smiles as she texts back.

“As long as it’s not Sam I’m ok with that,” Mary stops and looks up. Alexa shrugs, “I want him to be completely surprised and not have the slightest clue about it,” she does a small swish of the skirt.

“You’re good. It was just Dean the first two, but Cas got a look at this one.”

“Ok, well unless it’s too suspicious, Cas can join in too. I’m gonna go try on the next one.”

Next up is Claire’s its a simple flowy dress with a secret thigh high slit. It’s retro and contemporary at the same time. The thin straps are adorned with small tulle bows that are surprisingly cute and almost gives the impression of an elbow length cape behind her. Although cute, that’s the main issue.

“I think this would be great at,” she pauses, “an event, but I’m starting to think I’m more of a girly girl than I previously thought,” she gives Claire a side hug as way of apology.

“I get it. Let’s see yours,” she gently pushes her away.

“Yeah, ok,” she says a bit nervously, but stops, “we still have Mary’s and Sarah’s too.”

“Nope. yours next.”

“Fine.” She does in fact look between the other two, but does as she said she would. Putting on hers she has to cover her mouth. This is so close to it but something’s still off. It’s so close though. She feels like a princess. It has the full skirt, lacy bodice with sweetheart neckline and slight bling, but it’s missing something. Still she turns for William to zip her up and walks out. “Well?”

“It’s so beautiful, sweetie. How do you feel in it?” Mary asks.

“I like it. I really do, but I feel like something’s still off about it. I like the full skirt, and the sweetheart neckline. The skirt details are lovely but, I don’t know. I keep going back to elements of the others.”

“Dean says that’s the best so far. Cas thinks you look too common and doesn’t show how special you are,” there’s a pause, “oh, now I think they’re fighting,” she smiles. “Dean said to ignore him and go with it if you like it.”

Alexa shakes her head, “I’ll keep that in mind. Alright next,” she turns and goes back to the fitting room. She pulls out one and can’t hold back the gasp. It’s stunning and probably really expensive, but it’s so pretty. She quickly gets it on and does a spin for herself.

Walking out William seems to be thinking the same thing she is. When she stands in front of the women they’re practically speechless. Mary holds out her phone and snaps a picture, “wow.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“I knew you could pull it off,” Sarah winks.

“Why, you picked this one?”

“I knew you’d never even think to look at something so extravagant for yourself, but look at you; you could be a model in that.”

“She’s right,” Donna speaks up.

“I just, it’s so fancy.”

“Yes, it is, but it’s your wedding day and you should go nuts. You’re marrying your true love, feel like a princess.”

“I feel more like the queen,” she shakes her head fighting the emotions.

“Even better.”

“What does the dad squad say?”

“You look like a cupcake,” Mary looks up, “is that a good or bad thing?”

Laughing, Alexa still gets out, “you’re right. I never would’ve let myself pick something so, much, but I agree that I want something a bit more now. Ready for the last one?” They nod and she heads back to the fitting room. Taking the last dress she’s a little shocked to find it’s shorter, only a little above ankle length. Trying it on though she loves how classic it is. She feels awesome, and cute, but she’s not thrilled with the flower on the waistline. Oh well. She walks out.

“Oh, that’s adorable,” William greets her.

“Thanks. I love it, but maybe it’s too classic?” they walk in front of the group.

“Nope,” Mary answers right away. “Sorry honey, but that’s not it.”

“Oh, ok. Um, yeah, I was gonna say that I love it and the retroness is amazing, but, I don’t see it as the one. I do really love the full skirt and detail around the bottom though.”

“All in agreement ladies?” William asks. They nod, and after Mary looks at her phone, she nods again. “Ok then, Alexa, which one is your favorite so far?”

“I’m not sure. Is there one that combines the lace work of Jody’s, the skirt of mine, the subtle glamour and class of Donna’s, this skirt detail, the open back of your’s, and the slightly more open neckline of Claire’s?” She laughs expecting him to tell her she’s out of her mind. “Oh and the bit more of Sarah’s?”

Instead he gets a faraway look and is clearly running through the inventory in his mind. After a moment, his lifts a finger, “hang on,” and he’s a few steps away before he turns, “go back to the fitting room and I’ll bring it in.” She does as she’s told. After a few minutes there’s a knock and a hanger being handed to her. “I think this is what you’re looking for.”

Alexa accepts it and gets it on without looking too closely at it. Once on she steps out to have William tie and button her up. There has to be some kind of magic in this one because it fits her perfectly.  _ Is this the traveling wedding dress?  _ When she realizes he hasn’t done her up, she looks over her shoulder, “William?”

“Sorry, just, yeah, I think you’ll like this one,” he says as his fingers get to work. He takes a few strides in front of her when he’s done and announces, “hang on to your seats ladies. Trust me on this one.”

Alexa walks out and they fall silent. She’s worried this is a disaster until she sees Mary wiping her eyes behind the cover of her cell phone, Jody and Donna clinging to each other, hands over their mouths, and Claire openly staring. Sarah just walks up and hugs her nodding. She turns and finally looks in the mirror.  _ Oh my god.  _ Before she turns again William is placing a veil on her. Looking back into the mirror it’s a quick and ruthless invasion of tears.  _ Oh this is definitely it.  _ She turns and just nods. They all nod in return making her laugh. They know words, they really do, but she’ll settle for looking like a bunch of bobble heads at the moment. Mary stands and holds out her phone. On it is a selfie of Dean and Cas. Dean’s eyes are brimming with tears as well, and Cas’s are as soft as they can be without actually being mush.  _ Seems like they agree.  _ The dress that won everyone over matches everyone of her likes perfectly. The sweetheart neckline of the corset bodice that has a faux lace halter aspect cinched in the back with four small buttons, open back until it comes together with laces. The belt accent that offers modest silver and jeweled sparkle, the covering of lace work falling along the skirt and scattering until hitting the floor and encircling the bottom. She loves every inch of it and easily sees herself standing beside Sam in it.

“Do we have our answer?”

“Yes. This is it.”

“Yay!” he hugs her. “What about accessories?”

“This veil for sure; it fits it perfectly. Do I need anything else?”

“I would say just some simple jewelry; bracelet, necklace, earrings. I suggest silver and diamonds to compliment the belt, but other than that you look stunning enough to wear it as is, dear.”

“Thank you. I hate to ask but how much?”

Mary jumps in, “ignore her William. The girl is obviously delirious.”

“Mary you can’t. What if,” but she’s cut off.

“Nonsense. This is it. Honey, just think of how much you’re saving in alterations,” she smirks.

Alexa looks at her, calculating her chances of winning this argument. She comes to a glaring conclusion, “I’m not winning this am I?”

“Nope. Now let’s get that wrapped up and head to our next stop,” she waves her off signalling the end of this conversation. Alexa heeds the order with a unashamed smile.

Alexa comes back out in her jeans and t-shirt to find Mary accepting a receipt. She refuses to tell her how much it was and insists the next stop will be for shoes. “Mary, we don’t have to get everything today.”

“I know, but if you didn’t find it here, we had three other shops to stop at. Now we have the day, and you have your dress, Sweetheart. I know you find it hard to believe, but you deserve it. This is for you and my baby boy, don’t think I don’t know he will benefit from this just as much.”

“Ok, shoes it is. But they’re going to be simple and comfortable. Not like they’re going to be seen, got it?”

“Yes dear, of course. They’ll also be appropriate for the dress and reception,” Mary adds.

“Reception?” she pulls back from laying the dress in the car.

“There’ll be one, won’t there?”

“I don’t know. Sam and I, well, we haven’t really talked about it much to be honest. Every time we do, things, come up.”

“What do you guys have planned?” Donna asks as they get back in the car.

“Um, well he and Dean sat down awhile ago and they actually came up with a few things.”

They all freeze midaction except Sarah who is confused why it’s such a big deal, “wait,” Mary turns to her, “Dean and Sam?” Alexa nods. “Was Dean just there to help Sam or,” she lets it hang unfinished.

“Um, apparently Dean called dibs on a few ideas.”

“Did Dean ask Cas?” Claire is oddly serious.

“No, they’re not engaged. If they were though, I feel like it would be Cas asking Dean. Dean’s rather restrained when it comes to asking for what he wants.”

Mary rejoins the conversation, “when was this?”

“When they made the plans? A few months ago I guess. Cas left to help you on something, and I woke up to Sam asking if they could have the bunker to talk. I know it was about more than the wedding though. Sam said it got pretty deep.” Mary nods and then starts the car. The ride to the shopping center isn’t far but is made in silence. Apparently dropping the news that Dean has ideas for his own wedding was more than anyone expected.


	7. Chapter 7

They get out and Mary still seems to need a minute so Sarah takes over, “alright, anything you need besides shoes?”

“I don’t think so? Do I need a planner?”

“That’s why you have us, love,” Donna leans in.

“Ok, let’s get shoes and then lunch. I’m gonna need something fried or fattening,” she heads into the store. “This should be easy.”

As they each begin in a different direction Sarah pulls Jody aside, “what’s the big deal about Dean and Cas making wedding plans?”

“Oh sweetheart, that is a love saga for you. Shortest version though is they’ve been in love since day one but they were the only ones who didn’t see it, and don’t think they’re allowed to be happy. Then, well, this life tends to make it hard for relationships to last, which vindicated their decision I guess, but they still always came back to each other. Each time we all thought ‘maybe this will be it’ but,” she shakes her head. “When they finally announced they got their act together it was 10 years of waiting coming to an end. For them to want anything more, I guess was just too much to expect.”

“But they’re amazing together.”

“That they are, but Dean’s sole purpose was to take care of Sam, no matter what happened to him. Cas came along and his mission was to take care of Dean,” she pauses, “and Sam, but I think that was more because he was so important to Dean. Neither puts themselves first.”

“Maybe we should have an ambush bridal shower for them too then.”

Donna laughs, “oh yes, you’ll fit right in with us girly.”

______

If there’s one thing in ordinary life that Alexa takes seriously it’s shoes. She enjoys them for appearance and function. With that in mind she finds herself at a crossroads, not THAT kind, but one of decision between two pairs of white footwear. “Guys,” she calls to the scattered group. When they assemble around her she holds up her feet, a shoe on each, “which ones?”

“Both would work, which is more comfortable?” Claire tries.

“Both actually. I could spend all night in either pair.”   


Mary hasn’t spoken and is evaluating each shoe’s mate while the others offer opinions. “Your feet will get too hot in the booties. I think you’ll like the heels more.”

“Thank you! I was starting to lean to that now that they’ve been on for a bit. They were starting to get a bit warm but I thought it was just nerves.”

“These are super cute too and they’ll go wonderfully with your dress.”

“Yes. Now ladies, we need to get some food and drinks.” They check out and head to the nearest restaurant. They are shown a booth and start talking. Obviously the conversation is about the wedding.

“So how much have you planned? I know no date, but, do you at least have a time of year or venue?”

“Um no. I tried to get him to decide and it ended up in a fight,” she shrugs.

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know. Like I told Dean I don’t want to say and then have him just agree. I want him to actually make some decisions.”

“Drew was similar. I finally had to approach it like some sports play; last five seconds on the clock, home team need to score, what colors are their jerseys? At the end of the first week he was calling me coach.”

“Oh god!” Alexa laughs, “I so can’t do that with Sam. Approach it like a case,” she lowers her voice, “victim has multiple bite wounds and a hex bag in the cabinet, what pattern is on the China?”

“There ya go!” Sarah pats her on the back. 

“Is there anything we can ask about?” Mary tries again. 

“Well, if I’m being honest, after finding my dress, I seem to keep thinking about something grander than I was before.”

Jody leans in, “you mean in the past hour since you found your dress?”

Alexa laughs, “yes. I don’t know. Maybe now it seems more urgent to make the decisions.”

“Ok, well then there has to be some plan for the honeymoon at least,” Donna winks.

“Not that we’ve discussed,” sensing this is going to take a while, Jody waves a waiter over to order another drink.

“Ok, so you need a venue, colors, do you even have a guestlist?” Sarah doesn’t stop, “honeymoon, vows, food, lord, there’s so much, oh and a date.”

“Ok, so, we have a bit to talk about.”

“Do that. And soon! You guys have waited long enough,” that gets cheers from the entire table.

“And then you can help Dean and Cas,” Mary adds.  _ Oh no, they’re gonna kill me.  _ “Now don’t worry about hiding your dress and things, sweetie, I’ll keep them for you.”

“Oh, right, although, I kind of already have something hidden.”

“Really? What?” Donna asks excitedly.

“Um, just, uh, something, not important,” she blushes.

“Oh my god! So something for the honeymoon  _ has _ been planned,” Sarah teases.

“Ok, shut up. Not another word. The only other person that knows is Dean, and oh why can’t I shut up,” she buries her face in her hands as the women laugh at her.

“It’s alright, dear, no judgement. Besides, Dean probably just recognized the bag,” Jody offers. “It’s a bit of a specialty of his.”

Alexa laughs, “pretty sure an angel is the only think able to handle him.”

“Saint Castiel,” Claire lifts her soda with a smile.

They finish their lunch and Sarah gets Alexa alone, “I’m sending you a list that helped me when we were planning our wedding. Made everything easy to follow and put together.”

“Thanks, did it take you a while to get used to the idea you were getting married?”

Sarah laughs, “yes and no. While planning I thought I had everything under control, my life was run by checklists, I was a well-oiled machine. And then the day came and I was a mess. It all hit me at once. Mom had to keep reminding me that I had prepared everything perfectly and nothing would go wrong.”

“How’d you make it down the aisle?”

“I saw Drew standing at the other end. Everything clicked, suddenly everything would be perfect no matter what happened as long as by the end that man would be my husband.”

“So relax and let things happen naturally for us?”

“Of course not! You guys got engaged fifteen years after you should have, it’ll be another twenty before you actually say I do that way. No, I’m saying plan everything and then let it happen. All that’s going to matter is you and Sam.”

“Thanks Sarah.”

“Of course. I’ll send it as soon as I get home.”

“Do you really have to leave tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Being spur of the moment I couldn’t really free up more time.”

“You and your normal life complications,” she nudges her shoulder.

“I know, one of these times Drew is gonna get suspicious and come with me.”

Alexa shrugs, “let him. He and Sam can hang out while we talk about them.”

“Ahh yes, just like those women we aspired to be like when we were younger,” she laughs.


End file.
